The Prince, The Knight, & The Vampire
by Canary789
Summary: Vampire dan roidmude tinggal damai di bawah pimpinan King Heart. Namun, karena suatu sebab seluruh ras vampire diasingkan ke negeri lain. King Bannou mengutuk, bahwa pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, prince Chase akan mati terbunuh vampire. Gou ditugaskan Bannou untuk menjalan misi itu, namun ia malah jatuh hati pada prince Chase yang baik hati. Mampukah Gou menjalan misinya?


**The Prince, the Knight, and the Vampire**

 **Author Note : AU Drive, dapat inspirasi dari photo para angora Drive yang pakai kostum pangeran dan vampire. Maaf kalau ada OOC, khususnya pada Belt yang jadi agak pervert. Tapi sengaja dibuat begitu biar agak rame sih, supaya ceritanya menjadi agak ringan. Characters belong to Toei, I just made the fanfiction. Happy Haloween everyone :D**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah sebuah kerajaan yang damai dan makmur. Dipimpin oleh King Heart yang baik hati dan Queen Brain yang pandai, kerajaan menjadi makmur dan sejahtera. Suatu hari, mereka dikaruniai oleh seorang anak lelaki bernama Chase. Karena sangat bahagia, raja mengundang seluruh rakyat dari seluruh negeri untuk merayakan kehadiran sang pangeran kecil. Pesta sangat meriah dan semua merasa bahagia. Namun mendadak suasana menjadi hening dengan kehadiran seseorang. Dengan jubahnya yang hitam panjang sampai ke lantai, pria itu berjalan di aula kerajaan yang penuh dengan tamu. Semua tamu terdiam dan menghindar dari pria tersebut.

" Kenapa semua terdiam? Bukankah kalian sedang bahagia dengan kehadiran pangeran di negeri ini? Ah, apakah aku tidak boleh ikut merayakan kebahagiaan kalian? Kejam juga kalian, padahal negeri kita hanya bersebelahan…" kata pria itu.

King Heart segera menggendong pangeran Chase, para pasukan juga segera mengacungkan senjata untuk melindungi pangeran. " Bannou… apa maumu datang ke sini?"

Bannou adalah raja vampire negeri sebelah. Dulunya vampire dan Roidmude tinggal bersama dengan damai di negeri itu, namun karena suatu sebab, akhirnya King Heart memutuskan untuk mengasingkan Bannou dan seluruh vampire ke negeri sebelah yang gersang.

" Tenang, aku tidak akan datang untuk membunuh putra mahkota ataupun untuk berperang dengan kalian, para Roidmude… Aku juga senang kok, akhirnya kalian diberkati dengan seorang pangeran yang tampan dan sehat. Berpestalah dengan gembira sekarang untuk merayakan kebahagiaan bersama dengan putra mahkota. Tapi ingatlah, pangeran pasti akan mati di tangan vampire di usianya yang ke-17 nanti… Dan dengan kematian pangeran, maka keturunan dari keluarga kerajaan Roidmude akan habis… Ingatlah itu…" King Bannou membalik badannya dan meninggalkan pesta sambil tertawa.

Pesta yang tadinya meriah mendadak menjadi hening. King Heart dan rakyat merasa sedih karena mereka terlanjur sangat menyayangi pangeran.

Untunglah saat itu, White Mage Medic segera tiba. Medic bingung karena ketika masuk ke pesta, ternyata suasana di dalam istana begitu hening dan sedih. Setelah mengetahui mengenai King Bannou yang telah diasingkan itu datang dan mengutuk pangeran Chase, Medic pun tertegun.

" Jangan sedih, baginda raja. Prince Chase tidak akan mati di usianya yang ke-17. Aku bisa memasang barrier anti vampire di negeri ini sehingga vampire tidak akan bisa mengganggu pangeran sama sekali. Tapi dengan begitu, mulai hari ini antara roidmude dan vampire tidak akan bisa berinteraksi sama sekali. Apakah itu tidak apa, Baginda?"

Sebenarnya Queen Brain tidak menyukai kedatangan White Mage Medic karena White Mage Medic selalu tampil begitu cantik dan manis. King Heart selalu terlihat bahagia saat menyambut kedatangan White Mage Medic.

" Baiklah… mohon bantuannya, Medic…" jawab King Heart.

" Aku keberatan…" potong Queen Brain. " Walaupun ada barrier, bagaimana bisa kita meyakini kalau vampire tidak bisa masuk sama sekali? Bannou itu begitu pintar, dalam jangka waktu dekat ia pasti bisa mencari cara untuk menjebol barrier itu…"

" Jadi kita harus bagaimana, Brain?"

" Bagaimana jika mulai sekarang, kita tukar pangeran Chase dengan anak lain yang seumuran dengannya untuk berperan sebagai pangeran? Dengan begitu, di ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, vampire itu akan membunuh anak itu, bagaimana Baginda…?"

Semua rakyat terdiam. Tidak seorangpun berani mencalonkan dirinya untuk menggantikan pangeran yang akan dibunuh oleh vampire. Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki kecil maju dengan gagah berani ke depan raja. Pemuda itu sebenarnya bukanlah Roidmude, melainkan ras human, namun dulu ia ditolong oleh King Heart saat negaranya hancur karena perang. Selain ingin membalas budi baik King Heart, ia juga tidak ingin melihat prince Chase yang indah rupawan itu mati dibunuh oleh vampire.

" Serahkan semuanya kepadaku. Hamba, Tomari Shinnosuke, sebagai knight pelindung kerajaan, bersedia melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Prince Chase dan negeri ini!"

Sejak saat itu, Tomari bertukar peran dengan Chase. Raja meminta seluruh rakyat untuk merahasiakan hal ini sampai ulang tahun pangeran yang ke-17. Tidak seorang pun pernah memberitahukan kepada Chase mengenai statusnya sebenarnya dan mengenai keberadaan vampire ataupun kutukan itu.

* * *

Prince Chase tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang rupawan dan pandai. Sifatnya yang baik hati dan suka menolong membuatnya disukai oleh rakyatnya. Namun, karena hatinya yang sangat welas asih, justru menjadi kekurangan terbesarnya sebagai seorang knight. Chase gagal berkali-kali dalam ujian berburu karena tidak tega untuk membunuh binatang. Karena masalah inilah, title knight tidak pernah bisa ia dapatkan.

Tapi di tengah kesedihan Prince Chase, untungnya Knight Tomari selalu menemaninya sebagai seorang sahabat. Tomari sendiri sebenarnya kurang nyaman menjalani rutinitas kerajaan karena jiwanya sebenarnya adalah jiwa petualang. Namun asal bisa melihat Prince Chase yang ekspresi datarnya menenangkan hati, dia rela menderita.

Ulang tahun Prince Chase yang ke-17 sudah dekat, King Heart menjadi sangat khawatir. King Heart meminta Tomari untuk menyembunyikan Chase di ruang bawah tanah supaya tidak ditemukan oleh vampire. King Heart juga memperkuat penjagaan di seluruh kastil. Queen Brain juga melengkapi tiap sudut ruangan dengan bawang putih yang sangat dibenci oleh vampire. Tidak lupa Queen Brain menanam mawar merah di seluruh taman istana, sebagai indikasi kedatangan vampire.

Prince Chase bingung dengan kelakuan King Heart dan Queen Brain.

" Prince Tomari, kenapa aku harus bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah ini? Bukankah tugas hamba adalah melindungi pangeran? Lalu mengapa King Heart dan Queen Brain sibuk dengan bawang putih dan mawar merah itu?" tanya Chase dengan polosnya.

Tomari memutar bola matanya sambil berpikir. " Ah, iya… itu mungkin karena mereka ingin menyiapkan surprise party untukku…"

" Tapi bukankah sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahunmu, Prince? Lalu kenapa malah aku yang disembunyikan di sini?"

" Soalnya mungkin nanti mereka pengen kasih peran penting buat kamu. Ditunggu aja ya, nanti mereka kasih intruksi kok…"

Chase balik duduk di kasurnya di kamar bawah tanah. " Baiklah…"

Tomari menghela nafas lega karena bohongnya lagi lancar. Tapi cepat atau lambat, dia juga mesti bersiap untuk melawan vampire yang seharusnya membunuh Prince Chase minggu depan. " Chase, ini sudah malam, istirahat cukup ya. Besok kita latihan pedang lagi!"

Chase mengangguk dengan muka datarnya. Tomari kadang bingung dengan expresi datar dari Prince Chase. Itu muka percaya? Atau curiga? Ah, sudahlah, yang penting tiap ruangan udah dikasih bawang putih, dan yang paling penting, di tiap ruangan sudah dilengkapi dengan cermin. Tidak seorangpun tahu, kalau sebenarnya Tomari punya sahabat berupa cermin ajaib bernama Belt. Kenapa namanya Belt, padahal kan dia cermin? Well, entah kenapa dia merasa lebih nyaman dipanggil kaya begitu sih entah kenapa, padahal kalau dipanggil Om Krim kan kedengeran lebih kece, ah sudahlah, selera om-om memang beda. Dulunya om Belt disimpen di kaca kecil yang dibawa-bawa Tomari ke mana-mana. Tapi setelah jadi pangeran kawe, dipindahin deh si Belt itu ke cermin gede di kamarnya. Lebih istimewanya lagi, om Belt ini sudah diprogram supaya bisa pindah-pindah dari satu cermin ke cermin lain, selama masih dalam kawasan istana. Jadi semacem CCTV gitu lah kalau di zaman modern, tapi karena masih zaman Medieval, ya pake cermin dulu. Jadi Tomari bisa awasin seluruh kawasan istana dengan bantuan om Belt.

" Prince Tomari, kenapa liatin kaca terus?" tanya Chase.

Tomari segera umpetin kaca dengan punggungnya. Tadinya dia pengen panggil om Belt untuk jagain Prince Chase, tapi dia ga dateng-dateng. Tomari bisa nebak, pasti dia lagi nyangkut di kamar mandi sih. Ya, kadang om Belt sering nyangkut di kamar mandi sih memang, khususnya kalau si White Mage Medic yang manis lagi mandi, dijamin ga bakal dateng walaupun Tomari udah teriak-teriak. Herannya, kadang kalau Chase lagi mandi juga, si Belt juga susah dipanggil, entah dia asik liatin apa, padahal kan Tomari juga penasaran, si Belt liat apaan. Liatin pantat Prince Chase yang nyeplak di celana itu aja udah bikin penasaran, gimana kalau liat versi realnya… Bayanginnya aja si Tomari udah mimisan.

" Prince, kamu gak apa-apa?" Chase segera kasih saputangannya ke Tomari.

" Ah… ya, ahaha," Tomari segera kabur segera sebelum imajinasinya makin liar. " Oh ya, jangan lupa kunci pintu ya sebelum tidur."

* * *

Kala sang matahari terbenam, kala itu juga ras vampire terbangun dari tidurnya. Gou, sang pangeran vampire, duduk di pinggir jendela sambil mengamati perubahan warna langit yang merah. Merah adalah warna kesukaannya, karena itu setiap sore ia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menatap ke langit.

Suasana senja yang damai menenangkan hati Gou, namun moodnya memburuk saat Bannou masuk ke kamarnya.

" Gou, kamu tahu misimu bukan?"

" Ya, ayah… aku tahu… sebentar lagi adalah hari yang dijanjikan… Malam ini aku akan ke sana untuk meninjau keadaan istana…"

" Kamu tahu akibatnya kalau misi ini gagal bukan?"

Gou terdiam. " Ya… ayah tidak perlu mengingatkannya berkali-kali." Gou yang moodnya semakin buruk segera berubah menjadi kelelawar dan terbang menjauh dari istananya.

Gou dibesarkan bersama dengan kakaknya tanpa kehadiran ayah dalam hidupnya yang sulit. Gou dibesarkan oleh ibunya yang merupakan knight penjaga keamanan di negerinya. Suatu hari, dalam suatu misi, ibunya meninggal karena dibunuh oleh roidmude. Sejak saat itulah Gou menjadi sangat membenci roidmude dan bersumpah akan membalas dendam. Sejak kematian ibunya, barulah mereka mengetahui bahwa Bannou adalah ayah mereka yang sebenarnya. Berdua dengan kakaknya, Gou menyampaikan pesan terakhir dari ibunya, dan akhirnya Bannou membawa mereka di istananya. Gou dan Kiriko diangkat menjadi prince dan princess kerajaan vampire, karena memang King Bannou tidak memiliki keturunan untuk meneruskan kekuasaannya. Awalnya mereka hidup dengan bahagia, namun ternyata King Bannou memiliki misi tersembunyi yang harus dijalankan oleh Gou. Berkali-kali Bannou meminta Gou untuk menangkap beberapa roidmude dari negeri seberang. Masuk ke negeri seberang bukanlah masalah lagi karena King Bannou telah menemukan amulet yang dapat menembus barrier pertahanan Medic. Gou tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan ayahnya terhadap roidmude yang diculiknya tersebut, yang jelas roidmude-roidmude tersebut tidak pernah kembali setelah diberikan ke ayahnya. Gou curiga ayahnya melakukan penelitian rahasia dengan mesin buatannya, namun King Bannou tidak pernah memberitahukan mengenai hal ini kepada siapapun. Sebenarnya Gou tidak menyukai ayahnya, namun karena Kiriko terlihat lebih bahagia sejak ia tinggal di istana itu, Gou berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan istana.

Misi kali ini, Bannou memintanya untuk membunuh pangeran ras Roidmude dari negeri Heart. Sebuah permintaan yang aneh, namun harus ia jalankan karena Bannou mengatakan kalau ia akan menghabisi Gou dan Kiriko kalau Gou menolak misi ini. Selama hidupnya, Gou sudah biasa membunuh atau menangkap Roidmude atau human, atau binatang yang masuk ke wilayah mereka. Tentunya selama ini ia tidak memberitahu Kiriko bahwa ayahnya sering memberikan misi mengerikan ini kepadanya sebagai balasan hidup mereka di istana. Lagipula mudah baginya untuk membunuh Roidmude, soalnya setiap vampire diajarkan bahwa Roidmude adalah makhluk kejam yang rasnya, jadi harus dihancurkan. Dan karena Roidmude juga, maka ras vampire mengalami kesulitan dalam mencari makanan. Ras roidmude memang pantas dihancurkan. Namun untuk membunuh pangeran Roidmude, Gou tidak paham alasan ia harus melakukan hal itu. Tapi, demi Kiriko, ia harus melakukan hal ini. Tapi jika Kiriko tahu kalau ia melakukan semua ini…

Karena tenggelam dalam pemikirannya, Gou tidak sadar dengan keberadaan barrier pelindung istana yang dibuat White Mage Medic untuk melindungi Chase.

BZZT! Timbul percikan listrik akibat dirinya yang terbentur oleh barrier. Gou mendadak kehilangan kendali akan sayapnya dan terjatuh.

* * *

Malam itu bulan purnama bersinar dengan terangnya. Chase duduk di taman yang penuh bunga mawar karena tidak bisa tidur. Tidak lama lagi ia harus menghadapi kembali ujian berburu, dan ia sudah tahu kalau hasilnya pasti akan gagal seperti biasanya. Berkali-kali Chase menghela nafas panjang, hingga tidak menyadari kalau bunga mawar di sekitarnya mendadak layu.

Mendadak ia mendengar suara berisik dari pohon di dekatnya. Chase heran dan mengikuti asal suara berisik tersebut. Rupanya suara itu berasal dari seekor kelelawar kecil yang tersangkut di antara ranting pohon mawar. Chase sebenarnya heran dengan layunya bunga mawar di sekitar kelelawar itu, namun perhatiannya tetap terfokus kepada kelelawar di depannya.

Dengan hati-hati Chase meraih kelelawar itu. Kelelawar itu nampak lemas, namun ketika dipegang oleh Chase, ia memberontak ketakutan dan menggigit tangan Chase.

" Apa sih ini Roidmude, pegang-pegang… lepasin!" kata Gou dalam hati. " Help, aku mau dimakan Roidmude!"

" Tenanglah, kelelawar kecil, aku tidak akan menyakitimu…"

Gou mengamati Chase. " Ini Roidmude ngomong apa sih? Toyoong, aku ga mau dimakannnnn!"

Chase mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Banyak pasukan berkeliaran di sekitarnya, bisa gawat kalau ia ketahuan memungut hewan liar lagi ke kamarnya. Chase sering banget memungut kucing atau anjing liar karena dia suka banget sama binatang berbulu, tapi Tomari selalu membuangnya karena katanya Tomari alergi bulu. Padahal aslinya mah, Tomari jealous sama semua makhluk yang mendekati Chase, tapi dia ga mau ngaku aja. Diam-diam Chase memasukan Gou ke jubahnya.

Chase membawa kelelawar kecil yang masih menggigit jarinya itu ke kamarnya. Kelelawar Gou mabuk aroma bawang putih sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kamar Chase tanpa sadar melepaskan gigitannya. Misinya yang awalnya mau mempelajari peta istana, gagal total…

Sesampainya di kamar Chase, kelelawar Gou masih lemas karena bau bawang. Chase menaruh Gou di sebuah kotak yang sudah dialasi dengan bantalan merah dan keluar meninggalkan kamar.

Gou udah pasrah deh. Terbayang di kepalanya, Chase akan balik sambil bawa pisau daging yang gede, dan siap bikin tumis kelelawar. Roudmode kan barbar, itu ajaran Bannou.

Ketika Chase balik, Gou berguling-guling mencoba kabur, tapi sayapnya luka, sehingga ia kesulian untuk menggerakannya. Gou teriak-teriak saat sayapnya yang luka dipegang oleh Chase.

" HELP!"

Gou berteriak karena lukanya yang terasa sakit saat diolesi oleh kapas basah, namun tidak lama kemudian ia keheranan karena Chase tidak memotong sayapnya. Gou yang bingung menengok ke belakang. Chase membalut luka di sayapnya sambil tersenyum.

Benarkah Roidmude yang barbar ini mengobati lukanya? Ah, ini pasti hanya siasat licik si Roidmude supaya ia lengah. Setelah ini pasti Chase akan membunuhnya.

Gou kembali menggigit jari Chase.

Bukannya marah, Chase malah mengelus kepala Gou.

" Kamu lapar ya kelelawar kecil? Setelah diobati, nanti kuberi makan ya… Tapi kelelawar makannya apa ya…" Chase buka buku kamus di mejanya dan membacanya.

" Ini Roidmude bego ya… bener-bener aneh…" Gou meringkuk di pojok kotak. Darah dari tangan Chase enak juga sih, tapi Roidmude yang satu ini kayanya bego, nanti kalo darahnya diisep bisa ketularan bego lagi.

" Hmm… kelelawar itu ada yang pemakan buah, ada juga yang minum darah… ini kelelawar apa ya…" Chase bergumam sendiri. " Coba cari buah dulu deh di dapur…"

Gou masih bingung dengan perlakuan Chase kepadanya. Gou juga heran, sebenarnya dari penampilan dan seragamnya, nampaknya Chase yang tadi menolongnya itu seperti bangsawan atau orang penting dalam kerajaan. Tapi kenapa dia letak kamarnya di bawah tanah yang lembab seperti ini? Kamar bawah tanah ini terasa seperti penjara. Mungkinkah Roidmude yang menolongnya itu sebenarnya anak bangsawan yang disembunyikan untuk dijadikan pembantu seperti Cinderella?

Ga lama kemudian, Chase kembali ke kamar sambil bawa sebotol saus tomat.

" Maaf ya kelelawar, di dapur lagi ga ada buah segar, adanya cuma saus tomat. Tapi saus tomat ini bahannya dari buah kok, makan ini aja mau ga?"

Gou menatap Chase dengan bete. " Dia kira gw apaan, masa vampire dikasi saus tomat? Mabok kali ya nih anak…"

Gou buang muka saat Chase menyodorkan sepiring kecil berisi saus tomat berwarna merah. Pridenya terlalu tinggi untuk makan saus tomat. Tapi… kok aromanya menggoda juga ya… Diem-diem saat Chase ga lihat dia, Gou maju dan mengicipi saus tomat di piring.

" ENAAAK!" Teriaknya. Saking senangnya, tanpa sadar ia berubah menjadi wujud aslinya.

Chase kaget melihat ada sosok yang tidak dikenalnya ada di kamarnya, sebuah sosok yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Dengan bentuk wajah dan badan yang mirip dengan manusia, namun warna kulit yang begitu pucat seperti warna bulan di malam yang gelap. Ditambah dengan warna jubahnya yang gelap seperti gelapnya malam membuat sosok di depannya begitu mengagumkan.

" Ini enak bangeet!" Gou menjilati piring kecil itu sampai tidak setetes saus tersisa di piringnya. Bahkan setelah itu, satu botol saus tomat juga diteguknya.

Chase mendekati Gou yang masih asik minum saus tomat. " Kamu… kelelawar yang tadi kuselamatkan…?"

Gou melihat ke arah Chase, " Minta lagi sebotol!" Gou menyodorkan botol saus tomatnya yang sudah kosong.

" … " Chase ambil botol kosongnya dan ke dapur lagi untuk menukarnya dengan yang baru. Tidak lama kemudian, Chase balik lagi bawa botol saus tomat yang penuh.

" HOREE!" Gou minum saus tomat lagi dengan bahagia.

Chase tersenyum. " Syukurlah kamu sudah sehat, kelelawar kecil…"

" Jangan panggil aku kelelawar begitu. Aku Gou, prince of vampire. Jangan samakan aku dengan ras kelelawar yang rendah itu."

" Vampire…? Apa itu?"

Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya, Chase bertemu dengan seorang vampire. Selama ini, ia hanya tahu bahwa ras di dunia ini adalah human dan Roidmude. Bertemu langsung dengan vampire membuatnya menjadi penasaran. Chase mendekati Gou dan mengamatinya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Gou mukanya langsung kesel karena Chase ga kenal sama rasnya. " Vampire aja ga tahu? Lo udah umur berapa memangnya, ga pernah belajar gitu?"

Chase cuma menatap dengan muka datar tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Gou jadi salah tingkah dipandangi begitu sama Chase. " Vampire itu ras tertinggi dari semua ras di dunia ini. Kami hanya makan darah soalnya ras kami tuh yang paling sempurna."

" Kenapa vampire makannya darah?"

" Ya… tentu saja karena tanah di negeri kami gersang… dan kami tidak bisa masuk ke negeri kamu selangkahpun sejak adanya barrier yang memisahkan kota kita. Makanya kami hanya bisa makan dari makhluk apapun yang kebetulan masuk ke negeri kami…"

" I see…" Chase mengangguk.

" Negeri kami gersang dan selalu gelap, namun kaya akan mineral dan bebatuan berwarna warni. Selama ini kerajaan kami masih bisa bertahan dengan penjualan batu tersebut, namun… apalah gunanya batuan dan mineral jika tidak ada makanan bisa hidup di tanah kami… Seiring dengan musim kemarau yang semakin panjang menyebabkan makanan yang dikirim ke tempat kami semakin sedikit… Banyak ras kami yang mengalami kelaparan…"

" Wah… hidupmu sulit ya… pantas kamu makan dengan lahap sekarang…"

" Diam kamu…" Chase dengan malu menghapus saus tomat yang belepotan di wajahnya. Karena pridenya yang tinggi, ia tidak suka terlihat memalukan di depan Chase. " Kamu sendiri siapa? Kenapa kamu tinggal di ruang bawah tanah seperti ini?"

" Aku Chase… seorang knight…"

" Chase…? Rasanya pernah dengar nama itu sebelumnya…" pikir Gou.

" Ya… tapi title knight itu aku masih belum bisa aku dapatkan sih… Besok adalah ketujuh kalinya aku mengikuti tes berburu, namun tidak pernah sekalipun aku berhasil… Bagiku… mereka juga makhluk hidup… jadi tidak ada alasan untuk mengambil hidup mereka…."

" Kamu naif sekali ya…"

"…"

" Kalau begitu tidak usah kamu lakukan saja… Itu melawan prinsipmu bukan?"

" Tapi jika tidak kulakukan, maka title knight itu tidak akan pernah kudapat. Aku harus menjadi knight supaya aku bisa melindungi Tomari, sahabatku..."

" …" Gou menaruh botol saus tomat yang sudah kosong di meja. " Memangnya kalau tidak mendapat title knight, maka kamu tidak bisa melindungi sahabatmu itu?"

" …"

" Untuk bisa melindungi orang yang berharga bagi kita, bukan status yang kita butuhkan bukan? Yang kita butuhkan adalah hati bukan?" Gou yang kekenyangan berubah lagi menjadi kelelawar dan dengan seenaknya dia tidur di kotak yang tadi diberikan Chase.

" … " Chase mengelus kepala kelelawar kecil di dekatnya yang sedang tertidur karena kekenyangan saus tomat. " Kau benar… vampire kecil Gou…"

* * *

Keesokan paginya, seisi istana heboh dengan keberadaan bunga mawar di taman yang semuanya menjadi hitam. Tomari segera berlari ke kamar Chase.

" Chase, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tomari membuka pintu kamar Chase dengan sekuat tenaga.

Chase yang lagi pakai celana, cuma menatap Tomari dengan bingung. " Ah, Prince Tomari, selamat pagi."

" … " Tomari tutup pintunya lagi dan mendinginkan kepala sejenak.

Chase segera menyembunyikan kelelawar kecilnya yang sedang tertidur di bawah kasurnya supaya tidak dibuang oleh Tomari. Tidak lama kemudian, Chase buka pintu kamarnya dan menepuk punggung Tomari yang dahinya nempel di tembok biar cepet dingin. " Prince Tomari?"

Tomari kembali balik badan dan langsung mencengkram bahu Chase. " Ah iya, kamu gak apa-apa?"

Chase menggeleng, " Ya… kenapa pagi ini begitu heboh?"

Tomari menghembuskan nafas lega. " Seisi istana bingung karena seluruh mawar menjadi layu. Semalam seorang vampire masuk ke dalam kastil ini…"

" Memangnya kenapa? Apakah vampire seburuk itu?"

" Tentu saja!" jawab Tomari tegas. " Vampire adalah makhluk yang makan darah, mereka adalah musuh manusia dan roudmode!"

Chase mencoba mengingat sosok Gou yang ia temui semalam. " Tapi… kurasa mereka makan darah karena mereka tidak punya makanan lain… Mungkin jika kita berikan makanan kita, mereka juga bisa makan bersama dengan kita?"

" Tidak!" Tomari kembali menekankan. " Kamu harus berhati-hati juga kalau bertemu dengan mereka!" Tomari memberikan sebuah pisau perak kepada Chase. " Vampire hanya bisa mati jika ditusuk dengan perak… jagalah dirimu dengan pisau perak ini."

" Prince Tomari, dengarkan aku… Vampire tidak seburuk yang kamu bayangkan… Mereka juga punya hati dan perasaan seperti kita, mengapa kita harus membunuhnya?"

Sebelum Chase bertanya lebih lanjut, Tomari sudah keluar karena dipanggil oleh King Heart. Seluruh kerajaan nampak riuh dengan kehadiran sang vampire yang menyusup masuk ke istana. Ia mencoba bertanya kepada beberapa pelayan maupun pasukan istana, namun tidak seorangpun mau menjawab apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di istana itu. Dengan kecewa, Chase menyimpan pisau pendek dari Tomari di dalam bajunya dan pergi untuk mengikuti ujian berburu.

* * *

Sejak hari itu, Chase diam-diam memelihara Gou, si kelelawar kecil secara diam-diam. Tentunya Tomari sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai hal ini karena kalau sampai Tomari tahu, pasti Gou sudah dibuang.

Bagi Chase, Gou adalah makhluk yang lucu dan menyenangkan. Berbeda dengan buku yang dibacanya secara diam-diam di perpustakaan mengenai vampire, ternyata vampire Gou menyukai buah-buahan, khususnya yang berwarna merah seperti strawberry dan tomat. Chase paling senang melihat wajah Gou yang selalu membulat dan bersemu merah setiap kekenyangan.

Vampire membenci semua rempah yang berbau tajam seperti bawang, daun bawang, cabe, dan merica. Mungkin hal ini dikarenakan penciuman mereka yang tajam untuk berburu. Vampire juga lemah terhadap sinar matahari. Pernah suatu pagi, Chase meletakan kotak Gou yang masih tertidur di mejanya di dekat jendela. Alhasil, Gou berteriak kesakitan. Untungnya Chase yang menyadari hal itu segera menutup jendelanya.

" Roidmude bodoh! Sinar matahari itu menyakitkan bagi kami tahu."

" Maaf… aku baru tahu kalau kalian tidak menyukai sinar matahari…"

" Bukannya tidak menyukai…" Gou menggeleng kepalanya, " Tapi kulit kami tidak tahan terhadap sinar matahari… Sinar matahari akan membakar kulit…"

Ini menjelaskan alasan mengapa kulit Gou terlihat begitu putih. Tidak ada pigmen di dalam kulit mereka, dan hal itu menyebabkan kulit mereka tidak tahan terhadap sinar matahari langsung.

" Tapi sebenarnya aku menyukai matahari senja kok. Di kala matahari terbenam, aku selalu menatap langit yang merah melalui jendela kamarku…"

" Ah… begitu rupanya… kalau begitu nanti sore aku akan kembali lebih cepat deh, nanti kita lihat langit senja bersama-sama…"

Gou membalik badannya dan menutup wajahnya dengan sayapnya, bersiap untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. " Terserah kamu saja."

Chase menghela nafas. Walaupun Gou suka bersikap seenaknya, Chase tahu kalau Gou tetap memperhatikan dirinya. Setiap pagi Gou menaruh tikus di bawah bantal Chase. Chase sebenarnya kasihan dengan tikus itu, tapi ia paham maksud Gou melakukan hal itu. Mungkin mirip seperti yang terjadi saat memelihara kucing, Gou ingin membalas perawatan yang diberikan Chase dengan memberikan hasil buruannya secara diam-diam. Walau setiap ditanya, Gou selalu mengelak, tapi dari wajahnya yang merah setiap mengelak, Chase paham kalau Gou berbohong.

" Jadi seluruh ras vampire tidak ada yang tahan terhadap sinar matahari?" tanya Chase.

" Sekuat apapun seorang vampire, mereka tidak akan pernah kuat menghadapi sinar matahari. Karena itu kami selalu berburu pada malam hari…" jawab Gou dengan malas.

Chase tersenyum melihat kelelawar kecilnya yang nakal. " Baiklah… Selamat tidur, Gou."

* * *

Suatu malam, Gou terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak menemukan Chase di kamarnya. Gou mencari Chase dengan penciumannya yang tajam. Memang bau bawang yang dipasang di istana membuatnya pusing, namun kali ini hal itu bisa ia atasi dengan masker anti bau bawang. Sebenarnya masker itu hanya masker biasa yang dibuat dari kulit Chestnut yang dikaitkan dengan benang sih, tapi alat ini cukup membantunya melewati penjagaan istana yang sangat ketat.

Gou menemukan Chase sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan istana. Ditemani lentera yang bersinar redup terlihat sedang serius memperhatikan buku di depannya.

" Chase… Lapar~" Gou berubah dari wujud kelelawarnya menjadi wujud vampire.

Chase baru tersadar saat Gou memanggilnya. Chase melihat bulan dari jendela di sebelahnya. " Ah, sudah semalam ini rupanya… Maaf aku keasikan membaca buku ini…"

" Buku apa?" tanya Gou.

Chase menutup bukunya dan memperlihatkan covernya ke Gou. " Buku mengenai vampire… Sepanjang hidupku, tidak pernah aku mendengar mengenai vampire… Aku tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang menyembunyikan mengenai hal ini dariku, tapi sejak bertemu denganmu, aku jadi ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai vampire…"

Gou mengambil buku di tangan Chase dan membacanya. " Apa-apaan buku ini, kenapa ras vampire digambarkan begitu seram seperti ini! Tidak ada makhluk seram seperti ini dalam ras kami, buku ini berlebihan sekali…" Gou membalik buku di tangannya, " Dan apa-apaan ini, masa kami digambarkan sebagai ras pemakan roidmude. Ras vampire memang terkadang memakan roidmude dan human, tapi kami lebih sering mengkomsumsi hewan-hewan liar di hutan seperti tikus, ular, atau kelinci. Tapi walaupun kami makan hewan liar, kami juga tetap mengusahakan untuk memelihara keseimbangan alam. Kami menghindari hewan yang langka untuk kami buru, dan setiap hewan yang masih kecil selalu kami lepaskan kembali ke alam mereka."

Chase mengangguk. " Oh, jadi kalian juga memperhatikan alam juga ya…"

" Tentu saja! Sama dengan ras kalian, kami juga memiliki intelejensi, perasaan, dan emosi… Kami bukanlah monster seperti yang digambarkan oleh buku ini!"

" Ya, aku tahu mengenai hal itu… cukup dengan memperhatikanmu saja aku sudah tahu kalau buku-buku ini salah…" Chase menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Gou mendadak merah mendapat pujian seperti itu dari Chase. " Bo-bodoh, tentu saja…" Gou menutup buku di tangannya. " Tapi sama seperti buku ini, buku mengenai roidmude yang ada di tempat kami juga menggambarkan roidmude seperti monster ini… Kamu adalah roidmude yang aneh… karena kamu berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh buku-buku ini…"

" Rupanya… ras kita menjadi saling membenci karena sebenarnya kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain ya..."

" …" Gou tertegun. Chase benar, ia tidak akan pernah mengenal kelakuan roidmude yang sebenarnya jika ia tidak mengenal Chase.

" Jika memang begitu, mungkin suatu saat roidmude dan vampire akan bisa hidup bersama di negeri ini… Negeri ini kaya akan makanan, dan negeri kalian kaya akan mineral. Jika kita bekerja sama, pasti negeri kita bisa menjadi lebih kaya."

Gou menghela nafas. " Hal itu mustahil… Vampire dan Roidmude tidak akan bisa hidup bersama. Dulu roidmude dan vampire hidup berdampingan di negeri ini… Ayahku, King Bannou, dan King Heart bekerja sama membangun negeri ini sampai maju. King Heart yang berjiwa pemimpin… dan ayah yang jenius dengan menciptakan mesin-mesin berteknologi tinggi untuk mengolah kekayaan alam di sini, saling berkolaborasi dalam memajukan negeri ini. Hingga suatu hari, ayah menciptakan sebuah mesin yang bisa melipatgandakan kekayaan negeri ini. King Heart tidak menyukai ayah yang semakin populer di mata masyarakat, makanya ia mengasingkan kami ke negeri sebelah dengan menuduh ayah melakukan penelitian yang membahayakan roidmude…"

" King Heart melakukan hal itu?"

Gou mengangguk. " Begitulah… dan sejak kelahiran pangeran, King Heart menjadi semakin takut dengan kekuatan ayah. Makanya ia memasang barrier yang menghalangi vampire untuk masuk kembali ke negeri ini…"

" … " Chase menundukan kepalanya sambil memegang dagunya. " Jadi hubungan antara ras memburuk karena King Heart dan King Bannou yang bermusuhan ya… sayang sekali…" Chase mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gou. " Tapi… walaupun begitu, kita tetap teman, bukan?"

" Hah?"

Chase mendekat ke wajah Gou. " Kita tetap berteman, bukan?"

Wajah Chase memang datar, tapi di bawah cahaya bulan yang indah, wajah Chase tetap terlihat menawan. Dan, hal ini benar-benar membuat jantung Gou berdebar tidak beraturan. Gou segera mengalihkan padangannya dari Chase. " Tentu saja… asal kau tetap memberi aku saus tomat yang enak itu…"

Wajah Chase tersenyum puas. " Oke!"

Gou segera membelakangi Chase sebelum jantungnya lepas dari badannya.

" Bagaimana luka di sayapmu? Apakah sayapmu sudah bisa digerakan?"

Gou mengeluarkan sayapnya dan mencoba menggerakan sayapnya. " Hm… sudah lebih baik sih… tapi untuk bisa digunakan untuk terbang, nampaknya masih belum bisa…"

Gou terlihat kecewa saat belum bisa mengepakan sayapnya. Wajahnya yang putih pucat melihat ke arah bulan di jendela. " Sudah beberapa hari aku tidak pulang… nee-san pasti khawatir… semoga ia tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi…"

" Nee-san?"

" Ya… aku punya seorang kakak perempuan bernama Kiriko. Ia cantik dan berjiwa ksatria, sama seperti ibu kami, namun kadang sering berlaku ceroboh. Kami tinggal bersama dengan ibu, hingga suatu hari ibu kami meninggal dibunuh oleh roidmude… Sejak saat itu kami dibesarkan oleh King Bannou. Ayah sering memberikan tugas yang harus kujalankan. Jika misi itu tidak kujalankan, ia akan menghabisi aku dan nee-san… Besok adalah waktu untuk melakukan misi terakhir… dan kuharap jika aku berhasil menyelesaikannya. Jika berhasil, aku harap aku bisa hidup dengan damai bersama dengan nee-san…"

Melihat kesedihan di wajah Gou, Chase memeluk Gou dari belakang.

" Ch-Chase?" Gou jadi salah tingkah.

" Jangan sedih, kamu pasti bisa menyelesaikan misi terakhirmu… dan dengan begitu kamu bisa hidup bahagia bersama dengan kakakmu…"

Mengingat misi yang harus dilakukannya, Gou jadi merasa sedih. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sangat menyayangi Chase, tapi misi untuk membunuh pangeran tetap harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Chase jika mengetahui misi terakhir yang harus dilakukannya.

* * *

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun pangeran. Tomari dan seisi istana semakin merasa khawatir akan kutukan Bannou. Belakangan ini Tomari merasa Chase agak aneh. Padahal biasanya wajahnya datar, tapi belakangan ini ia sering bengong dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Chase tidak memberitahu apapun, tapi ia yakin kalau Chase menyembunyikan sesuatu. Selain itu, belakangan ini stock saus tomat di dapur berkurang dengan cepatnya, padahal Tomari suka banget makan omelette yang saus tomatnya banyak. Chase bilang dia yang habiskan sih, tapi setahu Tomari sih Chase itu ga doyan omelette yang pakai saus banyak. Chase benar-benar mencurigakan!

" CHASE! CHASE!" Teriak Tomari di lorong istana. Hari sudah sore, namun ia belum menemukan Chase seharian. Padahal tadi ia sudah mendatangi tempat pelatihan knight kerajaan, namun semuanya mengatakan kalau tadi Chase sudah pulang dari latihannya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tomari berlari melihat ke arah cermin di toilet.

" BELT-SAN!"

" Iya, Shinnosuke ! Ga usah teriak gitu kali, bisa budek kuping oyaji ini…"

" Belt-san, Prince Chase di mana? Seharian aku cari ga nemu nih!"

" Bentar ya, ane cari dulu pake GPS…"

" Aduuh, lama… buruan dong!"

" Sabar keles… makanya ganti provider kalo mau cepet!"

Tomari duduk di dudukan kamar mandi sambil menopang dagu. " Aduuh, gimana ini… kemarinan istana ini kebobolan vampire, semoga dia belum ketemu ama prince Chase deh…"

" Oh, itu… vampire-nya lucu kok, ga usah takut…"

" Wait… kamu tahu kalau kemarin ada vampire masuk sini?" tanya Tomari.

" Iya lah, vampire-nya lucu deh, klepek-klepek kaya ikan mati gitu waktu cium bau bawang putih. Tapi untung dibawa dan dirawat sama Prince Chase…"

" UAPAAA?" Tomari segera berdiri, copot cermin dari tembok, dan goncang-goncang cerminnya sampai om Belt mabok. " Kenapa ga kamu laporin ke aku kalau vampire-nya ketemu pangeran gitu! Kalau Prince Chase sampai dibunuh ama vampire, gimana, bego!"

" Ampun, Shinnosuke… Tadinya aku mau laporin, tapi… aku ga jadi laporin soalnya Prince Chase nampak sangat bahagia setiap bersama dengan vampire itu… Belum pernah aku lihat Prince Chase tersenyum seperti itu, makanya…"

" Prince Chase… tersenyum…" Tomari langsung lemes. Padahal selama ini dia ada di samping Chase, tapi mukanya prince selalu datar. Masa dia kalah sama makhluk vampire yang baru kenal. " Prince Chase… padahal waktu kecil dia begitu manis… why Chase… Why?" teriak Tomari.

" Sabar, Tomari-san… tapi apa dikata, wajah vampire nya memang ganteng sih. Om kalo masih muda mungkin juga bakal naksir kok…"

Tomari yang kesel langsung menutup cermin Belt dengan kain pel di deketnya.

" Shinnosuke! Ini kainnya bau banget, please angkat…"

" GA! Lu mah makin lama makin centil aja! Pake naksir ama vampire segala pula, keterlaluan!"

" Tapi memang vampire-nya ganteng kok, ga heran kalo Prince Chase naksir…"

Tomari langsung nangis bombay denger perkataan Belt.

" Eh, by the way, aku udah nemu keberadaan Prince Chase nih… Dia lagi ada di perpustakaan pusat, lagi baca buku di deket jendela…"

Tanpa pikir panjang Tomari langsung lari mencari Chase.

" Wait, Shinnosuke! Ada lupa bilang kalau vampirenya masih di… Aaaah ini kain pelnya bau nih, help!"

* * *

" CHASE!" Teriak Tomari ketika sampai di perpustakaan. Chase yang sedang berada di tengah buku-buku tebal, langsung menengok ketika mendengar panggilan dari Tomari.

" Ah, Prince Tomari, selamat sore…" Chase melihat ke arah langit. " Maksudku selamat malam…"

Tomari yang nafasnya masih belum teratur segera mendatangi Chase. " Aku cariin kamu seharian, tahunya kamu ada di sini… Tumben kamu baca buku di perpustakaan sampai malam begini…"

" Maaf aku lupa memberi tahu, soalnya aku masih penasaran dengan keberadaan vampire yang menghebohkan istana…" Chase membalik beberapa lembaran yang tadi dicatatnya, " Dan ternyata beberapa tahun yang lalu, para vampire pernah hidup damai dengan Roidmude di negeri ini… namun semua berubah sejak Bannou mencoba membuat mesin yang berbahaya karena bahan bakarnya adalah jiwa roidmude, sehingga King Heart memutuskan untuk mengasingkan para vampire ke negeri sebelah yang gersang. Karena tanahnya gersang dan tandus, akhirnya ras vampire berevolusi menjadi pemburu makhluk hidup untuk dijadikan makanan…"

" Chase… kenapa kamu…"

Chase membuka buku lain di sebelahnya. " Tapi ceritanya tidak selesai sampai di sana! Lihat, aku menemukan buku mengenai penelitian mesin tersebut. Buku ini ditulis dan digambar sendiri oleh King Heart. Jadi setelah King Bannou diasingkan, rupanya King Heart tetap berusaha memperbaiki mesin itu sehingga tidak membutuhkan bahan bakar jiwa roidmude lagi! Dengan kata lain, sebenarnya King Heart tidak benar-benar membenci King Bannou dari negeri sebelah! Jadi impianku untuk menyatukan ras vampire dan ras roidmude sehingga bisa tinggal bersama kembali bukanlah sekedar mimpi lagi!"

" Chase…? Kenapa kau mencari tahu mengenai hal ini… dan apa maksudmu menyatukan ras vampire dan ras roidmude?"

" Prince Tomari, sahabatku… maukah kamu mendengar ceritaku? Tapi kumohon, jangan ceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun…"

Tomari mengangguk dan duduk di depan Chase.

" Sebenarnya… beberapa hari ini aku diam-diam bertemu dengan Gou, dan dia adalah pangeran dari ras vampire…"

" APAA?"

" Sstt… kecilkan suaramu, Prince…"

Tomari mengangguk dan kembali fokus mendengarkan cerita Chase.

" Dan aku kaget karena ternyata Gou yang aku temui sangat berbeda dengan penggambaran vampire dalam semua buku di perpustakaan ini. Walaupun mereka makan darah, namun sebenarnya mereka juga memiliki hati, perasaan, dan kebijaksanaan layaknya kita. Dan aku baru tahu kalau ternyata mereka juga bisa makan makanan lain, misalnya tomat dan strawberry… Selama ini negara kita membenci mereka karena kita tidak saling memahami saja. Tapi jika kita mau mengenal mereka lebih dekat, negeri kita pasti bisa bersatu kembali!"

" …" Tomari terdiam. Melihat Chase yang bersinar-sinar menjelaskan mengenai penyatuan ras vampire dan Roidmude, ini sudah jelas kalau Chase sudah jatuh hati pada si Gou yang baru ia temui. Sebenarnya hatinya terbakar api cemburu sih, tapi dia berusaha terlihat cool & composed kalau di depan Chase. " Oke… aku paham maksud kamu… Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kita tidak bisa membiarkan keberadaan vampire itu… Sebenarnya ada rahasia kerajaan yang belum kamu ketahui, Chase… Sebenarnya King Heart… maksudku ayah, melarangku untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu, tapi aku rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk berbicara denganmu…"

" Prince…?"

" 17 tahun yang lalu, King Bannou membuat kutukan untuk kerajaan ini pada pesta perayaan kelahiran pangeran… yaitu pada usia 17, maka pangeran akan mati terbunuh oleh vampire…"

" A… Apa…?" Chase menjatuhkan buku di tangannya karena kaget. Chase teringat akan kata-kata Gou semalam mengenai misi terakhirnya.

 _"Besok adalah waktu untuk melakukan misi terakhir… dan kuharap jika aku berhasil menyelesaikannya. Jika berhasil, aku harap aku bisa hidup dengan damai bersama dengan nee-san…"_

" Jadi… Gou datang ke sini untuk… membunuhmu…?" Chase kembali menanyakan karena tidak yakin.

" …"

" Bagaimana bisa…? Padahal… ia begitu baik…"

" Vampire tidak bisa dipercaya, Chase… dulu King Heart mencoba mempercayai vampire, tapi mereka malah mencoba membunuh warga kita…"

Chase menggeleng kepalanya. " Tapi Gou berbeda, Prince Tomari! Walaupun vampire, dia… dia berbeda… dan aku rasa aku bisa mempercayainya…"

" Jadi jika Gou memang datang ke tempat ini untuk membunuhku, apakah kamu tetap akan mempercayainya?"

" …" Chase tidak bisa menjawab. Ia sangat menyayangi Tomari, namun ia juga tidak bisa membunuh Gou. Tidak, tidak mungkin Gou adalah vampire yang dikirimkan untuk menjalankan kutukan dari Bannou. Di dalam hatinya, Chase terus meyakinkan hal itu.

" Gawat, waktunya sudah dekat… Chase, maafkan aku…" Tomari menggenggam tangan Chase dan menyeretnya ke kamar bawah tanah. Tomari mendorong Chase ke kamarnya dan mengunci rapat pintunya dari luar. Chase sekuat tenaga mendorong pintu itu, namun pintu itu terlalu berat untuk didorongnya.

" Prince Tomari! Maaf, Prince… Aku memang salah, memang sudah tugasku sebagai knight untuk melindungimu, Prince. Karena itu kumohon, biarkan aku berada di sampingmu untuk menjagamu!"

Tomari menyandarkan badannya ke pintu kamar Chase. " Tidak Chase… ini adalah perintah dari King Heart… ia memintaku untuk menyembunyikanmu di ruangan ini…"

" Kenapa, Prince? Bukankah tugasku sebagai knight adalah melindungimu dari serangan vampire?"

" Karena… Sebenarnya kamu adalah prince yang sebenarnya, dan aku hanyalah knight yang menyamar untuk mengelabui para vampire…"

" … Ini bohong bukan? Bagaimana mungkin…?"

" Aku tahu kamu pasti sulit menerima kenyataan ini, tapi percayalah… aku akan melindungimu dari vampire itu apapun yang terjadi…" Tomari menggenggam pedang perak di tangannya dengan erat. Dalam hatinya ia bersumpah, ia akan membunuh vampire yang membahayakan keselamatan Prince Chase, apapun resikonya.

Chase terkulai lemas di depan pintu kamarnya. Jika memang apa yang Tomari katakan kepadanya benar, maka hidup Tomari sekarang justru berada dalam bahaya. Chase berkali-kali memukul pintu kamarnya sambil berteriak memanggil Tomari untuk membukakannya, namun Tomari sudah meninggalkan kamar itu.

* * *

Matahari kembali tenggelam, namun Gou belum kembali ke istana. Princess Kiriko dengan khawatirnya menunggu kepulangan Gou di kamarnya. Sebenarnya Kiriko merasa Gou menjadi agak aneh sejak ia masuk ke istana itu, namun Gou tidak pernah menceritakan apapun mengenai dirinya dan pekerjaannya selama di istana.

Kiriko yang lelah merebahkan dirinya di kasur Gou. Matanya tanpa sengaja terfokus kepada sebuah buku merah yang berada di bawah bantal Gou. Kiriko membuka buku itu. Tulisan yang berantakan, setiap paragraf nampaknya ditulis sendiri oleh Gou. Mungkinkah ini buku harian Gou? Sebenarnya tidak baik membaca buku harian orang lain, namun rasa penasarannya membuatnya terus membaca buku itu.

Penculikan terhadap Roidmude dari negeri sebelah…?

Terpasang beberapa foto wajah dan peta lokasi penculikan, lengkap dengan tanggal dan data lengkap dari korban. Kiriko mencoba mencocokannya dengan kliping berita mengenai penculikan misterius dari koran negeri sebelah yang sering dikumpulkannya selama ini. Walaupun ia adalah princess of vampire, namun mungkin karena sudah turunan dari ibunya, rasa keadilan dalam dirinya sangat tinggi. Seperti ibunya yang seorang knight, ia selalu menangkap vampire yang sering melanggar peraturan atau aturan wilayah kekuasaan. Hanya kasus mengenai penculikan berantai ini yang tidak pernah bisa ia selesaikan. Ia yakin pelakunya adalah dari rasnya, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan bukti dan data secara lengkap. Kiriko heran, karena apa yang ditulis oleh Gou benar-benar sesuai dengan artikel dalam koran itu, bahkan lebih lengkap. Mengapa Gou mempunyai data seperti ini?

Kiriko membalik halaman buku itu hingga halaman paling akhir. " Prince Chase…?"

Tidak ada foto tertera di artikel itu, namun Gou menulis tanggal hari esok di halaman tersebut dan peta denah istana. Mungkinkah ia pergi ke sana? Dalam denah itu tertulis bahwa istana dilindungi oleh barrier anti vampire. Namun barrier itu hanya bisa dilewati hanya dengan memegang jimat anti barrier.

Tapi permasalahannya adalah, jimat itu masih terbaring di kasur Gou. Mungkinkah Gou lupa membawa jimat itu dan tertangkap oleh Roidmude? Roidmude terkenal dengan kebrutalan dan kekejiannya, jadi mungkinkah ia sudah terbunuh?

Kiriko melihat ke arah jendela yang diterangi cahaya senja sambil memegang jimat di dadanya. " Gou, aku akan menyelamatkanmu…"

* * *

Malam itu kembali bulan purnama bersinar di langit yang gelap. Tomari duduk di balkon menunggu kedatangan vampire yang akan membunuhnya. Walaupun mengantuk karena kerja seharian, tapi dia tetap menahan diri untuk tetap terjaga. Tapi tetap saja, tanpa sadar matanya perlahan menutup karena kelelahan. Namun matanya kembali terbuka saat ia mencium wangi mawar yang terbawa angin yang berhembus ke arahnya.

Terdengar suara kepakan sayap yang halus mendekati dirinya. Di depannya tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis dengan sayap kelelawar di punggungnya. Di tengah cahaya bulan, wajah Kiriko yang putih pucat nampak seolah bersinar memantulkan kecantikan sang bulan. Ditambah dengan lipstiknya yang merah merona seperti bunga mawar, membuat Tomari mengusap matanya beberapa kali karena tidak percaya dengan wanita cantik di depannya.

" Kamu…?Jangan-jangan kamu bidadari jatuh dari surga ya?" tanya Tomari.

" Bukan, aku vampire tahu. Kembalikan adikku!" kata Kiriko.

Tomari sempat heran karena vampire yang ada di depannya sangat berbeda dengan vampire yang digambarkan dalam buku yang selama ini dibacanya. " Beneran vampire?"

" Beneran! Kenapa sih kamu liatin aku sampe kaya begitu?" Kiriko jadi risih diliatin mulu sama Tomari.

" Soalnya… kamu cantik banget… ini pertama kali dalam hidup aku, ketemu perempuan yang secantik kamu…"

" HEEE?" Kiriko yang seumur hidup belum pernah dipuji gitu sama cowo langsung salah tingkah. " Ah… er… kayanya adikku ga ada di sini, aku pergi deh."

" Tunggu!" Tomari segera ambil ambil bunga mawar di sebelah dia dan berlutut kasih bunganya ke Kiriko. " Aku Tomari Shinnosuke… Sebelum kamu pergi, maukah kamu menerima bunga dariku? Jadi sekalipun kamu jauh nanti, kamu tetap teringat akan pertemuan kita ini..."

Yah, Tomari memang kalau suka sama orang, suka mendadak salah tingkah gitu. Dia juga lupa kalau bunga mawar dideketin ke vampire, mawarnya langsung layu.

Walaupun bunga mawarnya layu, tapi ini pertama kalinya Kiriko menerima mawar dari seorang cowok. Rasa hatinya campur aduk kaya rainbow cake, ada rasa seneng karena dikasih bunga, tapi salah tingkah juga, tapi ga percaya juga kalo di depannya itu ras Roidmude (sebenernya Tomari human sih, tapi Kiriko kan belum tahu). " BA… BAKA!" Kiriko tabok Tomari sampai mental, terus terbang agak menjauh.

Tomari sedih cintanya ditolak lagi. Padahal baru juga sore tadi, dia patah hati gara-gara Chase. " Ke… kenapa…"

" Aku… Aku Kiriko… Aku ke sini untuk mencari adikku, Gou! Kemungkinan dia ke sini, tapi dia belum kembali, makanya aku khawatir. Apa kamu tahu keberadaan adikku?"

" … " Tomari berpikir, " Ah, jangan-jangan Gou itu vampire yang sempat menyusup ke istana ini untuk membunuh pangeran ya?"

" Membunuh pangeran…? Apa maksudmu?" Kiriko terlihat bingung.

Tomari jadi bingung karena Kiriko malah tidak tahu mengenai hal ini. " Kamu vampire bukan…? Bagaimana mungkin kamu tidak tahu mengenai kutukan yang rajamu berikan kepada negeri ini?"

Kiriko nampak masih kebingungan.

" Oke, biarkan aku menjelaskan mengenai hal ini… 17 tahun yang lalu, king Bannou mengutuk kalau pangeran negeri kami akan dibunuh pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-17…"

" Dan ulang tahunnya adalah besok…" Kiriko teringat buku yang ditemukannya di kamar Gou, " Prince Chase akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 pada hari esok… dan pada hari esok pula Gou akan membunuh Prince Chase? Bagaimana mungkin Gou melakukan hal itu? Gou adalah anak yang lembut dan penurut, walaupun sedikit keras kepala dan usil. Tidak mungkin ia sampai membunuh…"

Tomari hanya terdiam melihat Kiriko yang kebingungan.

" Jadi di mana Gou? Apakah ia tertangkap?"

" Aku juga tidak tahu mengenai hal itu… "

Wajah Kiriko terlihat semakin khawatir. " Jadi selama ini Gou… mengapa ia tidak pernah memberitahukan kepadaku mengenai semua ini…"

Tomari jadi kasihan melihat Kiriko yang kebingungan. Mungkin Chase benar, vampire itu tidak berbeda dengan human ataupun roudmode. Mereka juga memiliki perasaan, emosi, dan cinta. " Kiriko, aku bisa membantumu mencari adikmu… tapi berjanjilah kepadaku, kamu datang ke sini bukan untuk membunuh sang pangeran bukan?"

" Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai rencana pembunuhan pangeran… kumohon, beritahukan aku di mana adikku berada? Aku harus segera mencegah semuanya sebelum terlambat!"

Tomari masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat cermin besar di kamarnya. " BELT-SAN!"

" Shinnosuke! Akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari lap bau itu!" Belt nampak kesal. " Ah, Shinnosuke, kok di belakangmu ada gadis cantik begitu? Ah, kamu, kenalan ama cewe cantik ga bagi-bagi om~"

" Belt, please, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda. Dia Kiriko, kakak dari vampire yang kemarin menyusup ke istana ini. Apa kamu bisa tolong carikan di mana keberadaan adiknya?" tanya Tomari.

Belt mikir sebentar. " Ah, iya, itu yang tadi aku mau kasih tahu kamu tadi sore… Jadi sejak Prince Chase memungut vampire itu, ia merawatnya di kamarnya sampai sayapnya sembuh kayanya…"

" Wait! Jadi sekarang dia lagi ada di kamar Prince Chase? Kok kamu baru kasih tahu sekarang?" Tomari goncang-goncang kaca om Belt lagi.

" Ampun Shinnosuke, tapi kan tadi sore aku baru mau ngomong, tapi kamu udah ngacir duluan."

Tomari melihat ke arah jam besar di depan istana. " Gawat, sebentar lagi jam 12 malam… Kita harus cepat ke kamar Chase, kalau tidak…"

* * *

Chase berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong pintu kamarnya, namun pintu itu terlalu berat untuk digunakan. Dengan putus asa ia duduk merenung di tempat tidurnya. Terbayang di kepalanya, Tomari yang ia sayangi itu terbunuh karena menggantikannya.

" HUAAM!" Gou yang kelaparan terbangun dari tidurnya dan berubah wujud menjadi vampire kembali. " Chase, aku lapar…"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

Gou baru sadar kalau Chase sedang meringkuk dan menangis di depan pintu kamarnya.

" Chase…? Kamu kenapa? Lapar juga ya?"

" Gou…" Chase menatap Gou yang berdiri di depannya. " Aku… aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan… Temanku berada dalam bahaya karena diriku, namun aku tidak bisa apa-apa karena terkurung di sini…"

Gou mencoba mendorong pintu kamar Chase. Pintunya memang sangat berat. Gou berjongkok dan baru menyadari kalau celah pintu kamar itu cukup besar untuk dilewati dirinya jika berubah jadi kelelawar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gou berubah menjadi kelelawar dan membukakan kunci pintu itu dari luar.

" See? Ras vampire memang paling pintar kan?" kata Gou sambil berubah kembali menjadi vampire. Kalau soal kabur dari kamar sih gampang, sudah dari kecil ia sering melakukannya kalau dikurung karena nakal.

Wajah Chase terlihat bahagia dengan bantuan Gou. " Terima kasih, Gou…" Chase segera berlari ke arah kamar Tomari.

" Jadi ada apa dengan temanmu? Bukankah katanya kamu mau melindungi temanmu dengan menjadi knight? Kenapa malah kamu yang terkurung di tempat ini?"

" Ini gawat, Gou! Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata ada kutukan bahwa pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, maka vampire akan membunuh pangeran yang merupakan keturunan terakhir keluarga kerajaan Roidmude. Temanku, Tomari menggantikanku untuk menghadapi vampire tersebut… Aku takut, jika sampai vampire itu membunuh Tomari…"

" Wait… Apa maksudmu menggantikanmu?"

" Ternyata selama ini aku adalah pangeran negeri ini, Gou! Dan Tomari, sahabatku, menyamar menjadi pangeran untuk melindungi hidupku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu, aku harus segera menolongnya…"

Jadi… Chase adalah pangeran yang ditugaskan oleh King Bannou untuk dibunuh. Sosok pemuda tampan dan baik hati yang berlari bersamanya ini adalah orang terakhir yang harus dibunuhnya sehingga ia dan Kiriko bisa tinggal dengan damai di istana?

Gou memegang pedang yang disembunyikan di bajunya. Sosok pangeran ini nampaknya lemah, kalau sasarannya semudah ini, pasti misi bisa segera selesai.

" Gou… Maaf membuatmu berlari seperti ini… apakah sayapmu sudah sembuh?"

" Hah?"

" Maaf tadi aku belum mengganti balutan lukamu. Kalau lukamu sakit lagi, tolong beritahu ya, aku akan mengganti perbannya… Setelah ini, aku akan memberikan banyak saus tomat kesukaanmu itu hingga kenyang..."

Gou kembali memasukan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya. Benarkah Chase adalah pangeran bengis yang diceritakan oleh ayahnya selama ini. Mengapa King Bannou sampai membenci sosok yang baik hati seperti ini? Tapi… negerinya sedang kelaparan menunggunya menguasai tanah ini… dan Kiriko juga sangat penting baginya… Kalau misi ini sampai gagal, maka apa yang akan terjadi pada Kiriko?

" Aku heran…" Chase mengamati keadaan di sekitanya. " Istana ini sepi sekali… tidak ada seorang pasukanpun yang berjaga… padahal dari kemarin penjagaan istana ini sangat ketat… dan istana ini juga terasa sangat gelap… semua lampu tidak menyala… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?"

Tiba-tiba lonceng pukul 12 malam berdentang dengan lantang. Chase menjadi sangat khawatir karena itu berarti hari ulang tahunnya sudah dimulai. Ia harus segera sampai di kamar Tomari.

" Chase…" Gou menghentikan langkahnya.

Saat Chase membalik badannya, ia melihat Gou mengacungkan pedangnya ke arahnya.

" Gou…?"

Gou tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi tetap menghadangkan pedangnya kepada Chase. Sorot matanya yang merah darah membuat wajahnya yang serius terlihat menakutkan.

" Apa yang terjadi…? Gou…?"

" Sebenarnya aku adalah vampire yang ditugaskan oleh ayah untuk membunuh pangeran dari negeri ini… dan aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata pangeran itu adalah kamu…"

" Apa maksudmu…?" Chase mencoba mendekati Gou, tapi Gou malah mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah dagu Chase. Chase pun menghentikan langkahnya. " Tapi… kenapa… kenapa kau mau membunuh pangeran negeri ini?"

" Aku tidak punya pilihan, Chase… ini adalah misi terakhirku…"

" Gou, berhentilah menjalankan misi ini… Ayo kita satukan negeri kita… dengan begitu roidmude dan vampire bisa hidup bersama dengan makmur di tanah ini… seperti dalam sejarah dulu! Aku sebagai pangeran roidmude, dan kamu sebagai pangeran vampire, ayo kita awali persatuan ini dengan persahabatan kita!"

" …" perlahan Gou menurunkan pedangnya. Terbayang di kepalanya wujud negara damai seperti yang diceritakan oleh Chase. Negeri di mana Roidmude dan vampire bisa tertawa bersama, bercocok tanam bersama, bahkan memiliki keturunan campuran. Terbayang juga di kepalanya, sosok dirinya yang sedang duduk di taman istana, sambil dikelilingi anak-anak yang berlarian di taman.

Chase menyodorkan tangannya, mengajak Gou bersalaman dengannya. Di bawah cahaya sang bulan yang melewati jendela lorong, Chase nampak begitu menyilaukan seperti cahaya matahari senja. Gou sendiri hampir meleleh melihat senyum manis di wajah Chase. Tapi… Bisakah ia mempecayai perkataan Chase? Chase adalah seorang roidmude… Dan King Bannou diasingkan karena mempercayai roidmude… Gou terus berpikir sambil menatap Chase.

Saat Gou hendak meraih tangan Chase, tiba-tiba angin bertiup dengan sangat kencang. Gou dan Chase melihat ke arah sebuah sosok hitam yang duduk di jendela dan menatap mereka dengan tajam. Gou yakin ia tidak melihat apapun di situ sebelumnya, namun sejak kapan sosok itu datang?

Sosok itu berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. " Wonderful… benar-benar seperti adegan di sebuah roman picisan…"

Suara ini… suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Gou. " A… Ayah…? Sejak kapan…?"

Bannou melepas jubah hitam panjangnya sambil tertawa. " Oh, kamu masih belum membunuh pangeran? Padahal ayah sudah khusus datang untuk melihatmu menyelesaikan misi terakhirmu ini…"

" …" Gou menggeleng kepalanya. " Tidak ayah... Chase benar, kalau kita bisa menyatukan negeri kita dan negeri ini, maka ras kita tidak akan kesulitan lagi…"

Bannou tertawa makin keras. Gou dengan heran memandang ayahnya. " Kenapa ayah tertawa? Apakah ada hal yang lucu?"

" Ahaha, Gou yang manis… dengan mudahnya kamu menelan semua perkataan manis dari roidmude penipu itu? Aku sudah mendengar janji manis seperti itu puluhan tahun yang lalu, dan apa yang kuperoleh? Sebuah pengkhianatan… "

" Apa maksudmu, ayah?"

" Puluhan tahun yang lalu, aku bekerja sama dengan King Heart dalam membangun negeri ini bersama-sama. Aku bekerja susah payah dalam membuat semua mesin di negeri ini, namun pada akhirnya… Ia malah membuangku jauh di tempat gersang itu… Bahkan ia membuat barrier supaya ras kita tidak bisa memasuki tempat ini…"

" Itu semua salah, Gou…" Chase memotong, " Bannou mencoba membuat mesin yang membahayakan keselamatan rakyat, makanya King Heart menentang project ini. Tapi Bannou tetap bersikeras untuk menjalankan project itu, sehingga pada akhirnya King Heart mengasingkannya ke negeri lain."

" DIAM KAMU!" Bannou berteriak. " Kalian tidak tahu betapa aku menyayangi tempat ini… negeri yang kaya akan bahan pangan dan subur… dengan mesin itu kita dapat membuat negeri ini semakin kaya…"

" Tapi bahan bakar untuk mesin itu adalah jiwa…" Chase menambahkan. " King Heart jelas menentang project yang dapat membahayakan rakyatnya. Dan setelah itu kau menyerang raja dan mencoba menguasai tempat ini, karena itu King Heart memutuskan untuk membuang kalian ke sana…"

" Diam kamu! Kamu tidak akan tahu betapa sakitnya melihat kerja kerasmu bertahun-tahun dihancurkan… dan perasaan sakitnya dikhianati oleh orang yang paling kita percaya." Bannou mengeluarkan pedangnya dan terbang ke arah Chase. Ujung pedang yang dingin itu mengenai leher Chase. " Tahu apa kamu? Kamu hanyalah pangeran manja yang hidup dalam kebahagiaan dan kemakmuran tanpa pernah mengetahui penderitaan kami… Ah… Mungkin ingin tahu rasa sakitnya pengkhianatan?"

Bannou menjauhkan pedangnya dari Chase dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Gou. " Gou, anakku, selesaikan misi ini… sekarang!"

Gou tertegun menerima pedang dari ayahnya. Rasa kaget dan ragu terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

" Kenapa kamu tidak bergerak… Ayo cepat bunuh dia…" Bannou memegang bahu Gou dari belakang. " Atau kamu tidak bisa membunuhnya karena kamu percaya kepada kata-katanya? Gou… kamu ingat siapa yang membunuh ibumu? Dan… tentunya kamu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kiriko kalau kamu tidak menjalankan misi ini…"

Gou mengangkat pedangnya ke arah Chase.

" Bagus Gou… cepat bunuh roidmude di depanmu…" bisikan Bannou di telinganya terdengar seperti sebuah hipnotis.

Benar! Roidmude lah yang membuat ras vampire menjadi menderita dan kelaparan. Roidmude juga yang telah membunuh ibu yang disayanginya. Dan… demi Kiriko… Gou harus membunuh roidmude di depannya untuk menyelamatkan Kiriko.

Tanpa sadar Gou berlari dan menusukan pedangnya ke badan Chase. Matanya terpejam, tidak berani melihat wajah Chase. Pasti saat ini Chase sedang memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian… atau penuh kesedihan… atau dendam…?

" Syukurlah… Gou… dengan begini misimu bisa selesai..."

Gou tidak percaya kalau kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Chase. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Chase tetap memandangnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

" Kenapa…? Kenapa kamu masih tersenyum kepadaku?"

" Kamu melakukan hal ini bukan karena kemauan hatimu bukan? Karena itulah aku masih percaya kita bisa membangun negeri ini bersama-sama… negeri di mana roidmude dan vampire dapat hidup bersama-sama…"

Gou melepaskan pedangnya dan segera meraih tubuh Chase yang tergulai lemas. Darah merah mulai mewarnai pakaian Chase yang awalnya putih bersih. " Chase…? Chase? CHASE!"

Kenapa Chase tidak lari? Kenapa Chase tersenyum walaupun ia telah mengkhianatinya? Dan kenapa Chase masih mempercayainya? Hati Gou terasa sangat sakit, rasa sakit yang aneh… yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

" CHASE!" Tidak berhenti Gou meneriakan nama Chase. Di tengah perasaannya yang gundah gulana, Gou tidak menyadari ayahnya yang berjalan ke arahnya.

" Bagus… Gou… sekarang tusuk jantungnya, dan misimu akan selesai…"

" … " Gou tidak bergerak.

" Kenapa kamu diam saja? Cepat bunuh dia!"

" Tidak, ayah… Aku tidak ingin membunuhnya… Aku tidak bisa, ayah... "

" Bodoh…" Bannou mengeluarkan pedangnya dan siap menebas Gou yang membelakanginya sambil memegang Chase. " Aku membutuhkan jiwa pangeran… untuk menjalankan mesin itu…"

Gou yang terlalu shock dengan segalanya tidak bisa bergerak.

" AWAS, GOU!" Chase yang sudah terluka melompat mendorong Gou. Pedang dari King Bannou menembus tubuhnya.

Darah yang hangat tertumpah ke wajah Gou yang dingin. Chase yang sudah ia khianati, kini berdiri di depannya dan menjadi tameng baginya.

" Lari… Gou…"

" Chase… CHASEEE!" teriak Gou.

* * *

Bulan purnama tertelan oleh gelapnya awan hitam. Hujan badai menyelimuti seluruh negeri. Petir menyambar-nyambar dengan kencangnya.

" Ada apa… ini…?"

Sepanjang lorong istana, tergeletak tubuh para pasukan yang seharusnya berjaga. Tomari memeriksa mereka, mereka hanya tertidur, namun tetap tidak terbangun walaupun digoncang-goncang.

" Ini adalah sihir vampire…" kata Kiriko. " Hanya dengan sekali hembusan nafas saja, maka siapapun akan tertidur…"

" Jadi… ini semua adalah ulah dari Gou, adik yang kau cari itu?" tanya Tomari.

" Tidak… Gou masih belum kuat untuk melakukan sihir ini…" jawab Kiriko. " Hanya vampire senior yang mampu melakukan sihir ini…"

" Maksudmu ada vampire lain yang berhasil menjebol barrier istana ini?"

Kiriko menggenggam amulet anti barrier di tangannya. " Aku bisa masuk ke sini karena memegang jimat ini… Namun, hanya keluarga kerajaan yang memiliki amulet ini…"

" Mungkinkah vampire lain yang menyusup adalah… Bannou…? Tapi kenapa ia tetap mengutus Gou jika memang ia juga ikut menyusup ke tempat ini?"

Kiriko menggeleng kepalanya. " Aku tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai hal ini, Tomari…"

Tiba- tiba suara teriakan Gou bergema di lorong istana. Kiriko yang menyadari suara itu langsung menengok ke lorong seberang.

" Tomari… apa kamu dengar suara barusan?" tanya Kiriko.

Tomari menggeleng epalanya. " Suara apa? Petir maksudmu?

" Tidak, ini suara Gou…"

" Hah?"

" Lewat sini, Tomari!" Kiriko segera berlari. Walaupun terdengar samar, ia yakin kalau suara yang didengarnya adalah suara adiknya.

Tomari berlari mengikuti Kiriko dengan heran.

" GOU!" teriak Kiriko saat melihat sosok familiar yang terbaring di tengah kegelapan. " Syukurlah kamu selamat…"

Petir menyambar dengan kerasnya, membuat sosok Gou terlihat dengan jelas.

" Gou…?"

Gou terbaring di tengah noda darah di karpet istana. Tangan dan wajahnya menjadi merah karena berlumuran darah. " Nee-san…?"

Kiriko segera berlari mendatangi adiknya. " Apa yang terjadi? Apa Prince Chase yang melakukan semua ini?"

" Bukan… Tadi aku bertarung dengan ayah, namun aku belum cukup kuat untuk melawannya…" jawab Gou sambil mencoba berdiri kembali.

" Ayah…? Apa yang ayah lakukan di tempat ini…?"

Gou menggeleng, " Aku juga tidak mengerti… Yang jelas ia membawa Chase ke suatu tempat… Katanya ia membutuhkan jiwa Chase. Ia ingin menjalankan mesin ciptaannya yang gagal waktu itu dengan menggunakan jiwa Chase… Aku harus segera menolongnya…"

" Mesin gagal…" Tomari bergumam sendiri.

" Tomari?" Kiriko menengok ke arah Tomari.

" Mungkinkah mesin yang dimaksud adalah mesin tua di bawah gereja tua itu…? Dulu waktu kecil aku dan Prince Chase pernah menemukan sebuah mesin besar aneh di ruang rahasia di bawah gereja tua… Mesin itu tidak bisa berjalan walau kami sudah mencoba berbagai cara…"

" Dan ternyata mesin itu hanya bisa bejalan jika kita mengorbankan beberapa jiwa… Karena itulah ayah memintaku menangkap beberapa roidmude untuk dijadikan percobaan..." kata Gou.

" Jadi mengenai kasus hilangnya roidmude secara beruntun itu memang kamu yang melakukannya, Gou?" tanya Kiriko sambil mengobati luka Gou.

Gou menunduk. " Maafkan aku, Nee-san… Ini perintah ayah supaya kita tetap dibiarkan hidup…"

Kiriko menyentil dahi Gou.

" Apaan sih Nee-san, sakit tahu! Aku kan sedang luka!" teriak Gou kesal.

" Gou… BAKA!"

" Nee-san kenapa malah nangis?" Gou jadi bingung lihat Kiriko menangis. Belum pernah ia lihat kakaknya menangis setiap ia jahili.

" BAKA! Kita itu saudara, mengapa kau sembunyikan hal seberat ini seorang diri…"

" Tapi… King Bannou adalah ayah kita… dan Nee-san nampak bahagia sejak masuk ke istana ini, sejak kematian ibu…"

" Bodoh!" Kiriko memeluk Gou, " Yang membuatku bahagia adalah bisa bersama dengan dirimu… Aku tidak akan bisa bahagia jika kamu merasa penderitaan seperti itu… Karena itu terbukalah kepada Nee-san, jangan tanggung semua beban beratmu sendiri…"

" Nee-san…" Gou ikut memeluk Kiriko yang masih menangis di punggungnya. " Jika aku ingin mengikui Chase dalam misinya untuk menyatukan roidmude dan vampire… Apakah nee-san akan marah kepadaku? Aku tahu hal ini bertentangan dengan perintah ayah…"

Kiriko melepas Gou dan menatapnya dengan tersenyum. " Tentu saja tidak… Apapun yang Gou lakukan, Nee-san akan mendukung Gou… Lagipula sejak bertemu dengan Tomari, pandangan nee-san tentang roidmude menjadi agak berubah… "

Jantung Tomari agak berdebar mendengar pengakuan dari Kiriko. " Ehem… sedikit revisi, sebenarnya aku bukan roidmude sih, tapi human. Tapi selama dibesarkan oleh roidmude, bagiku roidmude dan human tidak berbeda… Dan pertemuanku dengan Kiriko juga membuatku berubah pikiran tentang vampire…"

" Tomari…" Kiriko gantian tersipu.

Gou agak kaget melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang tidak biasa ini. Padahal biasanya Kiriko galak kalau ketemu orang baru, tapi baru pertama kali ia melihat Kiriko tersiipu-sipu malu begini.

" Tidak heran sihir tidur dari ayah tidak bekerja kepadamu…" kata Gou.

" Jadi… apa lukamu sudah baikan?" Tomari menawarkan tangannya ke Gou untuk membantunya berdiri. " Maukah kalian membantuku untuk menyelamatkan Prince Chase? Melihat dari sihirnya yang membuat seluruh penghuni istana ini tertidur, aku rasa ia pasti sangat kuat. Tapi dengan bantuan kalian, aku yakin kita bisa mengalahkannya bersama…"

Gou meraih tangan Tomari. " Aku Shijima Gou, prince of vampire…"

" Aku Tomari Shinnosuke, knight of Heart…"

Gou menatap Tomari dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. " Jadi seperti ini tipe cowo kesukaan Nee-san?"

Sebuah pukulan segera melayang dari tangan Kiriko. " GOU BAKAA!"

* * *

Petir kembali menyambar, membawa semua warna dari mozaik kaca gereja ke permukaan ubin yang putih berdebu. Suara organ kuno terdengar menyelimuti gemuruh hujan badai di luar jendela.

Chase membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tembok tua yang dingin, mozaik kaca yang terukir dengan indah di permukaan jendela, membawa pikirannya pada nostalgianya di masa kecil dulu. Ini adalah gereja tua tempat dia dan Tomari bermain dulu. Di gereja ini juga ia menemukan sebuah mesin besar aneh yang tak bisa menyala. Saat ia memberitahukannya kepada King Heart, King Heart malah menyegel gedung gereja tua ini. Itu adalah terkahir kalinya ia memasuki tempat ini.

Chase mencoba menggerakan tangan dan kakinya, namun tidak bisa. Luka di tubuhnya karena melindungi Gou terasa sangat sakit untuk digerakan.

Terdengar suara sayup-sayup di telinganya. Di tengah kegelapan, terlihat Bannou sedang mengelus-ngelus mesin besar di depannya sambil bergumam sendiri.

" Padahal mesin ini kuciptakan untuk kebaikan negeri ini… padahal aku melakukan semua ini untuknya, tapi ia malah membuangku… King Heart yang bodoh… Untuk apa ia membela sedikit jiwa yang tidak berharga itu dan membuang diriku… Ah, pasti itu karena aku memang sejak awal tidak berharga di matanya…"

" Kau salah… Bannou…"

Bannou yang sadar kalau Chase sudah terbangun menengok ke belakang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menakutkan.

" King Heart… ayah… justru membuangmu karena ingin menyelamatkanmu. Ia tidak mau kalau kamu sampai melakukan dosa besar, karena itu ia menjauhkanmu dari penemuan-penemuan itu lagi dan membiarkanmu hidup damai di negeri sebelah."

" DIAM KAMU!" Bannou berlari dan mencekik leher Chase. " Aku tidak akan percaya kata-kata roidmude lagi… Jiwamu akan segera aku korbankan untuk menjalankan mesin itu. Memang jiwa-jiwa roidmude yang selama ini aku korbankan semuanya lemah, sehingga mesin ini tidak bisa berjalan dengan lancar, tapi dengan jiwamu yang dari darah keluarga kerajaan, pasti mesin ini bisa berjalan dengan benar!"

" Semua ini percuma, Bannou… berapa kalipun kamu mencoba untuk menjalankan mesin itu, mesin itu tidak akan berjalan. Apakah kamu masih belum sadar juga? Lantai tempat ini memang berdebu, namun hanya area dekat mesin itu yang tidak berdebu… Sebenarnya ayah diam-diam merawat mesin itu sambil memperbaikinya sedikit demi sedikit sehingga mesin ini bisa dioperasikan tanpa harus mengorbankan jiwa lagi… Karena itulah tidak peduli berapa jiwa yang kamu korbankan, mesin itu tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan lagi…"

Bannou mencekik Chase semakin kencang. " Diam… Diam…. DIAAAM!"

" CHASEEE!"

Sebuah panah perak melesat mengenai tangan Bannou. Bannou yang berteriak kesakitan melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher Chase.

" Menjauhlah dari Prince Chase, Bannou!" kata Tomari sambil mengacungkan panahnya ke arah Bannou.

" Bagaimana bisa kamu masuk ke tempat ini? Bukankah aku sudah memasang sihir di sekitar gereja ini?" teriak Bannou kaget.

" Sayang sekali, sihir tidurmu tidak bekerja untuk ras human seperti aku…" kata Tomari. " Dan sihir di tempat ini sudah dipatahkan dengan bantuan temanku juga…" Tomari menunjuk ke arah Gou dan Kiriko yang berdiri di belakangnya.

" Kiriko…? Gou…? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana! Cepat habisi dia, kita kuasai tempat ini bersama! Ini untuk kebaikan ras kita!"

Gou menggeleng. " Tidak, ayah… aku percaya kepada Chase. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ayah membunuhnya."

" Ini semua salah, ayah… Aku tidak akan membiarkan ayah melakukan dosa lebih besar lagi… Mari kita hentikan semua ini…" kata Kiriko.

Bannou tertawa. " Rupanya kalian sudah tercuci otaknya oleh bangsa roidmude sialan ini… baiklah jika kalian ingin melawanku, cobalah hentikan aku…"

Serangan demi serangan dilakukan oleh Tomari yang bekerja sama dengan Gou dan Kiriko. Walaupun sudah menyerang sambil bekerja sama, tetap saja kekuatan mereka tidak sebanding dengan Bannou yang sudah sangat senior.

Chase hanya bisa melihat teman-temannya berjuang untuk melindunginya. Ia sedih melihat satu persatu temannya terluka karena serangan Bannou yang sangat kuat. Jika hanya bertarung dengan senjata dan sihir saja, Bannou tidak akan bisa dikalahkan.

Chase melihat ke arah jendela gereja tua itu. Badai sudah berhenti dan matahari pagi mulai bersinar.

 _" Sekuat apapun seorang vampire, mereka tidak akan pernah kuat menghadapi sinar matahari. Karena itu kami selalu berburu pada malam hari…"_

Kata-kata Gou terngiang di kepalanya. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

Tomari, Gou, dan Kiriko mulai kehabisan tenaga menghadapi Bannou. Bannou benar-benar sulit dikalahkan. Dengan kekuatan sihirnya, ia dapat mengobati semua luka yang susah payah dibuat oleh setiap serangan mereka. Bannou mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher Tomari yang sudah kehabisan tenaga.

" King BANNOU!" Teriak Chase. " Kamu mengincar jiwaku bukan? Coba tangkap aku jika bisa!" sekuat tenaga sambil menahan rasa sakit dari lukanya, Chase berlari ke arah gerbang gereja.

" Oh, mau mencoba kabur… Cobalah kalau bisa…" Bannou melepaskan pedangnya dari Tomari dan berlari ke arah Chase. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, King Bannou sudah berada di belakangnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chase segera mendorong gerbang itu hingga terbuka. Sinar matahari pagi yang terang memasuki ruang gereja yang gelap itu.

Bannou berteriak kesakitan saat sinar matahari yang panas membakar kulitnya. Sebelum ia masuk kembali untuk menghindari sinar matahari, Chase mengeluarkan pedang peraknya dan menusukannya ke jubah Bannou yang panjang. Bannou yang tak bisa bergerak berteriak kesakitan karena terbakar sinar matahari.

" Maafkan aku, Bannou, tapi aku juga harus melakukan ini untuk melindungi teman-temanku… dan juga negeri ini…"

* * *

Dengan hancurnya Bannou, negeri Heart terlepas dari kutukan tidur. King Heart dan Queen Brain kaget karena saat terbangun, mereka menemukan Prince Chase di gedung gereja tua itu ditemani dengan Tomari, Kiriko, dan Gou.

Chase melaporkan semua yang terjadi. King Heart terlihat sedih saat mengetahui kematian Bannou.

" Kau benar, Chase… sebenarnya aku sering ke sini untuk memperbaiki mesin itu… sehingga suatu saat nanti, jika mesin itu memang sudah bisa dijalankan lagi, aku bisa membawa Bannou dan rakyatnya kembali ke tempat ini… Sayang ini semua sudah berakhir sebelum aku bisa memperbaikinya…" King Heart melepaskan mahkotanya dan menunduk sedih di depan mesin besar ciptaan Bannou. " Kalau saja aku lebih jujur kepadanya sejak awal…"

Sinar matahari fajar membawa perubahan baru bagi negeri Heart. Chase mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk menyatukan roidmude dan vampire kembali di negeri Heart. Chase juga memperkenalkan kedua sahabat barunya kepada ayahnya, dan nampaknya King Heart cukup menyukai keduanya.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

Tidak lama sejak kejadian itu, sebuah pesta besar dilangsungkan di kerajaan Heart. Karena jasanya melindungi Prince Chase, Knight Tomari yang kini diangkat anak oleh King Heart. Selain itu, Tomari juga akan menjalankan pesta pernikahannya dengan Princess Kiriko yang dicintainya.

Chase dan Gou menunggu pasangan pengantin yang sudah terlambat itu di gereja. Keduanya sama-sama mengenakan jas putih dari kerajaan masing-masing.

" Gou, temani aku mencari bunga sebentar yuk…" ajak Chase.

" Hah, bukannya pestanya sudah mau dimulai?" tanya Gou sambil mengikuti Chase ke taman istana yang penuh dengan bunga.

" Aku mau mengganti buket mereka sebentar… Nampaknya Tomari sangat gugup dalam pernikahan kali ini. Seharusnya ia tidak membawa sebuket mawar merah ini karena mereka pasti layu jika dibawa Kiriko nanti. Aku akan menggantinya sebentar dengan sebuket tulip merah…"

Ya, sejak menjadi prince, Chase memang sering disibukan oleh kegiatan kerajaan. Namun di waktu senggangnya ia sering memelihara berbagai jenis bunga di tamannya yang luas. Ia juga memiliki sebuah rumah khusus yang merawat hewan-hewan liar seperti kucing, anjing, burung, dan kelelawar tentunya. Belakangan rumah khusus itu mulai dikembangkan menjadi cafe dengan konsep seperti cat cafe begitu, tapi dengan hewan yang lebih beragam. Rakyat juga nampaknya menyukai bisnis unik itu di kotanya.

" Kenapa bunga tulip merah?" tanya Gou.

Chase memotong bunga tulip di tamannya. " Tomari sangat menyukai warna merah, jadi kupilihkan bunga dengan warna kesukaannya. Lagipula bunga tulip merah melambangkan cinta sejati dan keyakinan, cocok untuk mereka berdua…"

Entah kenapa Gou selalu merasa agak kesal kalau Chase membicarakan Tomari. Mendengar kedekatan Chase dengan Tomari yang dibesarkan bersama-sama entah kenapa membuatnya merasa sedikit iri kepada Tomari.

" Kalau Gou suka bunga apa?" tanya Chase sambil tersenyum.

Melihat Chase yang tersenyum di antara bunga membuat Gou menjadi tersipu. Gou mengalihkan pandangannya kepada bunga-bunga di depannya. " Mungkin bunga ungu itu…"

" Tulip ungu ya… cinta pada pandangan pertama…" Chase bergumam sendiri.

Wajah Gou mendadak merah mendengar makna bunga yang dipilihnya. " Apa…? Cin… Cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Chase mengangguk.

Tanpa pikir panjang Gou segera berlari memetik bunga tulip ungu di depannya. " Kalau begitu, Chase… maukah kau menerima bunga tulip ungu ini dariku?"

Chase menerima bunga dari Gou dengan heran. " Boleh… tapi kenapa…?"

" Soalnya aku… aku…" kata-kata Gou seakan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Gou memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chase. " Kamu tahu kan maknanya… aku…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lonceng berdentang dari gereja.

" Gawat, upacaranya sudah dimulai…"

" Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang antar buket ini… Kamu pikirkan ya jawaban atas bunga yang kuberikan barusan! " Gou yang sudah sangat malu, segera mengambil sebuket tulip merah dari tangan Chase dan berlari ke arah gereja.

Chase memandang bunga tulip ungu di tangannya. " Makna bunga tulip ungu… maksudnya…"

Senyum berkembang di wajah Chase. Tanpa sadar, pipinya bersemu kemerahan seperti bunga mawar. " Sebenarnya aku juga ingin memberikan tulip ungu kepadamu kok, Gou..."


End file.
